Frequently Asked Questions
Q：How many types equipment are there in the game? A：There are 6 types of equipment in the game: knuckles, helm, armor, cape, belt and boots. Q：How is the quality of equipment divided? A：The quality of equipment is white-green-blue-purple-gold-red. Q：How to equip? A：Click the “team” button on the main interface to enter team interface, select the hero from the left you want to equip the equipment, click the gear from the gear column on the right to equip. Q：How to create equipment? A：Collect the materials then go to Temple of Heaven and meet Ox-King to create. The recipe to create top level gear is unlocked in accordance with character level, no need to learn. Q：What is fortify used for? A：Fortify is used to increase equipment stats, 100% success. Q：Why cannot I fortify my equipment? A：Fortify equipment level is in accordance with character level. Level up your character to be able to fortify my equipment higher. Q：How many heroes can I bring? How to recall the heroes that leaves the team? A：Upgrade character battle rank can increase total heroes and battle heroes, max 5 heroes in battle. Heroes that leave the team can be recalled in Hero Hotel. Q：How to get high level hero? A：Hero certificates can be obtained by partnering at hero Hotel, you can recruit after you collect enough Hero certificates; or use Basic/Intermediate/Advanced Will to recruit Legendary Warrior. Q：What level can create Legion? What are the requirements? A：When your character is Level 21, you can select planet and create Legion. Q：How to switch hero skills? A：Click formation button and switch hero skills on the right side. Q：How to get character skills? A：Click “Potential” at the bottom of the interface, enter Potential Growth and use Potential to unlock Potential Point and get new hero skill. Q：How to get Potential? A：First time clearing stage can get Potential; receive high level battle rank can get Potential; participate in Legion Shenron seal, get high rank on Battle of Planet Namek to get Potential reward. Q：How to hide other players in the game scene? A：There is a “Hide” button on top right of the screen, click it to hide other players. Q：How many times can enter Trial? A：You can clear Trial only once a day. Players of different VIP level, can reset dungeon multiple times. Q：How to open Trial difficulty selection? A：After clearing Normal, Harder opens. It drops higher level equipment materials. Q：How to level up hero quickly? A：You can exchange Partner Certificates with Exp Scroll on Warrior Hall. Heroes can use Exp Scroll to level up quickly. Q：Where does the bonus stats added by Shenron take effect? A：Take effect on Arena, Guild War, Guild Boss. Q：Any trade feature between players in the game? A：No trade feature. Q：How to get Gem and inlay it? A：Joining in-game event can get Gem, can also be bought from Shop. After getting Gem, go to Temple of Heaven and meet Krillin to inlay, or use Gem in backpack to open Gem Panel. Q：When will the Arena appear? A：Arena will appear at around level 24 after completing specific quest. Q：When will Shenron open? A：Shenron will open at level 21 after completing specific quest. Q： A： Q： A：